Stickman
Stickman is the main and titular character of the Stickman series, and also appears in Flumple, Killer Mangoes, Project CREATE, and Creatures, Incorporated. The Five Nights At Derpy's animatronics are based on him, and he is the founder of Team CREATE. He is actually responsible for the rise of Shadowsoul, but is working to make up for it. Appearances Stickman: Seven Stars Stickman: Color Force Stickman: Folds of Darkness Flumplegami Killer Mangoes Deja Vu Project CREATE Creatures, Incorporated Abilities TBA Story The Beginning of the Glacierverse When the Glacierverse was first created by Kawaii, he scattered numerous lifeless planets throughout the cosmos, but eight in particular stood out to him. He created life on them first, and on Planet Styclok, he created our hero Stickman. But he also created a dark counterpart for Stickman known as Shadowsoul, who took control of Planet Abysylyte and shrouded it in darkness. Shadowsoul's Awakening Shadowsoul was trapped on Planet Abysylyte by Kawaii and was sealed inside of a crystal, but he was still conscious. He took control of the Seven Stars, transforming them into giant monsters. Stickman defeated each of them in turn, and then went to Planet Abysylyte to find the source of the problem. He fought Shadowsoul and defeated him, but this destroyed the seal. Shadowsoul fled into space and slowly bided his time. Stickman felt terrible for releasing Shadowsoul, but the Seven Stars comforted him, reminding him that the worlds would still be shrouded in darkness if not for him. He vowed to defeat Shadowsoul, and founded Team CREATE to find like-minded people. The Coming of Color In time, Kawaii got bored of everything being black and white. He decided to give a few people the power to bring color to the Glacierverse, including Stickman and Shadowsoul. During this time, new worlds sprung up, and Stickman decided to explore and color them with his new friend Skiddles. When he arrived on Planet Canvalor, he discovered Shadowsoul was already there, and had used his Dark Palate to cloak the new worlds in evil. He discovered how to use his Neon Palate, and Skiddles her Pale Palate. Shadowsoul recognised the threat they posed and attacked, kidnapping Skiddles and blasting Stickman into a bunch of pieces. Stickman, now just a head, rolled and collected his body. He set off and defeated the posessed Color Guardians, gaining Superpaints from them as signs of gratitude. Using the Superpaints, he repainted the new worlds, and when he arrived at Shadowsoul's fortress, he fought his way through the dark creatures that lurked there. When he arrived in the control room, he was met by a mysterious figure instead of Shadowsoul. It was Skiddles, but she was being posessed directly! He fought her and won, but there was still one final fight to make it through. Shadowsoul posessed his fortress, spitting Stickman out. The Seven Stars and Color Guardians joined together to form the Rainbow Superstar, and Stickman climbed aboard... The Final Battle? Stickman and Skiddles flew towards the dark castle, but their path was blocked by a mysterious shadow. The shadow attacked and they fought, and Stickman won in the end. They flew onward, and Shadowsoul (as a castle) fought them personally. They had a battle that shook the worlds, firing stars at each other and blasting through meteors. Shadowsoul was defeated and obliterated in the resulting explosion. Mentor to the New Heroes Since he had defeated Shadowsoul, Stickman settled down and had a family with Skiddles. One day, somebody showed up at his door. He was named Timmithy, and he was a talking chair. He had heard of Stickman's heroic actions and wanted him to teach him. Soon, more came, and Stickman taught them everything he knew. They all joined Team CREATE. But soon, something terrible happened. Shadowsoul had survived, and he absorbed Stickman, Skiddles, Derpy, and Derp-02, building up an even more powerful form! Team CREATE leapt into action, but Shadowsoul tricked them, absorbing them one by one, until only Timmithy was left. Timmithy fled, looking for a new hero to save his friends and mentors. Misc. Info TBA Gallery TBA Audio TBA